Rule of Rule
Rule of Rule is the second chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Ganta Igarashi discovers new things about Deadman Wonderland such as Candy and Cast Points. He meets and befriends other prisoners but encounters one that is feared throughout the prison. Ganta learns about the Dog Race Show and enters it in a hope to survive but soon finds that it isn't as simple as it seems. Summary The chapter starts with Ganta Igarashi reviewing a summarized version of his life up until the present and then changes to a scene of Makina noting the connection between Ganta, Tsunenaga Tamaki and the disturbance caused in the last chapter. Her train of thought is interrupted by an alarm going off, signifying a prisoner causing a commotion which turned out to be another prisoner who had been taken hostage. The prisoner who had taken hostage of the other threatens to kill him unless he gets a piece of Candy to which no-one reacts to (other than Kasuga Kyōko) and Makina points out that he'll die soon anyway. The prisoner now realizing that he's seriously running out of time, begs for Candy as he doesn't have any Cast Points but, dies before he can finish. Makina then informs that this is the death sentence at Deadman Wonderland. Ganta is then shown in the cafeteria only receiving a small cube of an unidentified ration then, looks around where he sees others with actual food. Azami Midō appears telling him to move out of the way and scans a Cast Card in order to buy her lunch. At first, she questions Ganta's taste in food but then figures that he doesn't have any Cast Points. She eventually gives him her sandwich while she states that she is poor too and then informs him about Cast Points and their importance in Deadman Wonderland. The scene then switches to an old man being attacked and robbed by a gang of nameless thugs which is lead by Kōzuji Kazumasa. Ganta, unnerved by the scene before him, drops his ration and reaches for it when it is crushed under Kōzuji's foot and is then punched by said person. Kōzuji commands Ganta to kneel when he sees him laughing, clear a path etc. and states that he will kill Ganta if otherwise. When Ganta leaves the room, he encounters Makina in the hallway and she calls him over to explain the rule book. However, she notices the bruise on his cheek and tells him to go to the clinic first. In the clinic, he sees Yō Takami in a neighboring bed and Yō apologizes for bumping into him and causing Ganta to 'loose' his Candy. Shiro pokes her head out of the ceiling asking Ganta to play but, cause Yō and Ganta to scream in response. Shiro challenges Ganta to a race which Yō interprets as the Dog Race Show. Yō briefly explains the game saying that the prize is 100,000 CP to which Ganta gets excited over. In the Dog Race Show changing rooms, Kōzuji and his thugs orders everyone else not to get in his way to ensure his victory to which Azami objects, but gets her arm kicked as punishment for breaking the 'rules'. Kōzuji then tells Ganta to stomp on Azami's arm again however, he refuses as she is already injured and that sucking up to Kōzuji makes him disgusted with himself. In this moment, Ganta throws a magazine at Kōzuji face and insults him and his rules which naturally enrages him. However, Ganta is saved by a guard who intervenes. Seconds before the start of the race, Ganta sees that the price of Candy is the same as the prize money and it dawns on him that he'll die the next day unless he wins the race. Characters in order of appearance * The Red Man (flashback) * Shiro * Ganta Igarashi * Makina * Tsunenaga Tamaki (flashback) * Kasuga Kyōko * Azami Midō * Kōzuji Kazumasa * Unnamed thugs * Yō Takami 02. Rule of Rule Category:Volume 1